If Only I Could Make You Mine
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Inuyasha gets a surprise treat when Kikyou shows him, he isn't the only one turned on by far.[Lemon]


**If Only I Could Make You Mine**

Written by: Lady Casper

Kikyou x Inuyasha _(Don't like the pairing? Don't read it)_

NC-17 (sexual situations)

AN: Written for a community on LJ. Just decided to have a little fun writing with these two. .

Disclaimer: Don't own em'!

* * *

Life changed in a small village close to the Bone Eater's Well.

It was becoming alarmingly clear that the priestess of the village fell for a hanyou. All the villagers would stare in wonderment at such a bond. Surely it was all just a joke of some sort. But as the days went by and the hanyou and miko stayed by each other's side and fought to protect one another, they soon found the hanyou apart of the village itself.

Kikyou had begun to allow Inuyasha to sleep under the same roof as she, feeling comfort when he was around her being. Though he found it uncomfortable to be in such close proximity to the opposite sex, he soon allowed himself to loosen around her and would fall asleep on the floor crossed the room from her.

Sometimes while he would awaken before dawn, he would find himself staring at the beautiful miko who slept soundly. Her lips parted lightly as her chest rose and fell. His mind wondered off as the light began to pour about the sky. If he could stay just as he was, would he be able to live like any other villager? Could he truly be normal?

Weeks flew by and soon Inuyasha found himself sleeping next to the shrine maiden like a puppy by his master's feet. He didn't feel the need to hide from her and even accidentally drop an arm about her waist once. Kikyou merely snuggled closer to him and sighed contently.

Could he really stay with her like this? Was she his now? Were mikos and hanyous allowed to be together?

It came apparent to him one afternoon as he watched Kikyou disappear in a hut to aid an old man, which he now in fact was living with her. Not visiting, but living with her in the same home, same room. Kaede, the miko's younger sister had even taken a huge liking to him and began to praise him for his power and speed. The kid was interesting to listen to and he found she had a lot of respect and pride for her older sister. He thought on that and realized who wouldn't with such beauty and strength hidden beneath the robes of a priestess.

He cheeks grew rosy as he fled back to the hut he and the priestess shared.

Kaede was leaning over a pot of stew when he walked in and already he could smell the aroma of a delicious meal. Smiling sweetly like always, she rushed toward the hanyou to give him a hug which became their little tradition. Reluctantly, he hugged her back with one arm and then pushed over to the walls of the hut, a favorite place of his.

Running back to her cooking, Kaede was turning the soup when her sister entered the hut with a tired expression on her face. Wondering what could have happened to make such a sad expression don her sister's face yet again before the hanyou appeared, she walked to and took her bow and arrow and told her to rest.

"What ails you sister?" Kaede asked as she sat next to her older sibling.

"It is nothing Kaede," Kikyou whispered so lowly, if Inuyasha did not have sensitive hearing, he would have missed it completely.

Kaede merely nodded and went to finishing up their supper for the night.

That night it was silence within the room. Kaede sat next to Inuyasha as Kikyou quietly ate her food and left to bathe. "Do ye think something is wrong with her?" Kaede asked as she took Inuyasha's bowl and her own toward the bucket of water.

"Dunno. But it has to be something serious to put that much damper in her attitude."

Kaede sighed sadly as she walked back to the fire she had cooked the meal on and added wood to the kindle. "I hope she is alright."

"I wouldn't worry about her so much. She's tough enough to handle demons then-" Kaede's hand closed over Inuyasha's forearm.

"It is not what I speak of. Demons are not what make my sister's face look so sad. If anything at all, it is the demons that are deep within her heart." Kaede's sweet child like voice seemed to stir more than just emotions in the hanyou, what she spoke of also hit him harder than he would have liked.

Inuyasha sat up quickly and rushed out the hut's doorway. Kaede stood and decided a night alone would possibly make her sister's face cheer up. If there was one thing that could make her smile, it had to be that filthy mouthed hanyou. Kaede chuckled lightly at all the things one person could say in a sentence that had Kikyou blushing furiously.

She never saw her sister blush until he fell into their lives, and she secretly hoped he would stay there.

Inuyasha found Kikyou hidden behind dark shrubbery in the forest that would soon hold his name as its title. He couldn't really see her much except for her back and the long raven hair that fell to her bottom. He blushed. "Kikyou are you alright? You're acting kind of strange lately." Inuyasha fumbled through the bush trying to step out gracefully. But it was not to happen as he almost tripped over everything that could be tripped upon and landed flat on his face…in the miko's lap.

She gasped suddenly when two doggy ears entered into her grasp along with a muffled 'Yipe' from her beloved hanyou. He stuttered trying to come up with a reason as he tried to pull himself up, but unfortunately his foot had been caught in the twisted twigs that came along for the ride. All he could do was whine of pain at how many things could make him look so pathetic. Kikyou happened to hear said whine and pet his silvery hair to soothe her hanyou. "Inuyasha are you alright?"

He moaned.

"Oh poor Inuyasha." She giggled as he started to play the part of a wounded puppy. His face seemed to slip further and further into her lap until she could feel his breath against her center. She gasped.

"In-Inuyasha you're really close…" Her voice was lost as Inuyasha unconsciously dug further into her hamaka, leaving her breathless. There was a spike in her scent that had him lolling and he couldn't stop himself. Feeling his own will diverge to nothing but animal instinct; he pressed his nose between her legs, finding the blossom that had been given off that sweet and spicy aroma. If he could become drunk with it, he definitely was intoxicated.

Pressing his muzzle closer, he could pick up the scent of her arousal. He couldn't help but smirk. So the priestess did actually act human. "Inuyasha…"

Kikyou's voice lifted his ears to perky stance as well as something else until he heard her voice again, this time in a warning tone. Lifting himself up out of her lap reluctantly he finally saw what her voice strained from. There standing before them was a demon the size of a house, his mouth hung open as drool spilled about over his lip.

"Mmmm," Was about all Inuyasha could make out with the gaping idiot staring at them. Sighing, his knuckles cracked as he stood his stance.

"Hey ugly, this ain't no free show. Get the hell lost before you have a lot more lost than a good jerk off." Kikyou's cheeks rouse from the mere mention of the sexual activity, though she was more of the lines thinking of what they had just been doing. What if they had gone further…why hadn't they? Kikyou bit her bottom lip as she grabbed her nearby forgotten arrows and bow and took aim. Notching an arrow at the demon's head, Kikyou mumbled something Inuyasha could make out as a growl as she let the arrow rip through the air and slam into the demon's thigh. It howled with pain as it hopped away.

Lips cracked to a smirk as laughter started to ring through out the forest. "Kikyou, I didn't know you were that turned on. At least give the guy a chance to run before you go knocking him down like that."

Kikyou's stern look silenced him. "Look all I was saying" he paused in his words as the miko came face to face with him, her fingers tangled in his silver mane.

"You talk too much." She breathed.

Silencing him, she placed her lips against his earnestly as her tongue pressed against his mouth for entrance. That sparked a few unrequited feelings to swell again as Inuyasha allowed her access which she took greedily.

The woman could feel his claws snag her clothes and grip her body tightly. "Inuyasha." She breathed pulling her lips away briefly. "I want you. Please I want you to touch me, please touch me." The hanyou didn't even waste time with a reply as his lips crashed against hers, claiming their former position. Her tongue swirled about with his, battling out for dominance until finally Kikyou gave in. His hands swarmed about her back, going further south until snagging her firm cheeks within his hands, making the miko gasp with excitement.

"I see so I wasn't the only one enjoying that," Inuyasha breathed against her ear, making her knees buckle with anticipation. Gods, how did he seem to make her want to collapse into nothing more than apart of his body? His fang nicked her lip, crimson spilling throughout their mouths which suddenly made Inuyasha become even hungrier for her taste than before.

Inuyasha carefully pushed his miko down to the grassy green and laid her beneath him. Black silky strands flowed out like a darkened halo. The skin of angel smelled so delicious, he couldn't help but lick his lips. He wanted her. All of her.

The front of her robes had come open from all the rustling around, leaving two bare pearl orbs to stare back at him, teasing him to take a taste. Kikyou's eyes watched as his golden ones turned predatory making goose bumps form all along her arms and legs. She hadn't realized her robe had come open until the cool air touched her skin, making her nipples rise high. That seemed to give Inuyasha the signal to attack. First, he swirled his tongue about her areola wanting to hear his miko gasp with pleasure. Once hearing her cries of bliss, he slipped the nipple completely into his mouth. His canines were hesitant of puncturing the sweet bud and just gently nipped while his other hand ran up to the un-abused nipple. Pinching it with his thumb and forefinger, he felt giddy at how it perked even more, making Kikyou's back arch up.

His miko was becoming very impatient indeed. The look in her eyes seemed to scream for release. He nipped her nipple one last time before letting it slip out from his cavern. He wanted her to feel it, feel that need and let it build up until her head twirled from all the rushing blood.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou gasped as attacked her lips again, nearly bruising them in his wake.

Using a claw, he cut open the robes from the front, revealing beautiful pale skin that needed tainting. His mouth covered hers, tongues battling each other out again as his hand slipped down past between their bodies and slipped a finger within her folds. Kikyou's head snapped back as her mouth opened. Inuyasha smirked as he took full advantage and slipped his tongue back into her mouth and bit her lip. Then, with ease he slipped another clawed finger into her, leaving the priestess breathless.

She seemed to come alive as her legs twisted and locked around his waist. Their bodies now seemed to want to melt into one another as Inuyasha started to pump in and out of her. The miko, panting with small pebbles of sweat, looked like a goddess beneath him. She looked so beautiful with her hair mused to her cheek and her eyes dilated that he nearly would have came if it hadn't been for sheer control.

Kikyou, raising her head up to meet his lips realized his dilemma and unlocked her legs so the hung loosely about his tight ass. The ties to his pants were attacked and untied within a second as two hands cupped his balls, making him gasp. "Kikyou."

Letting them roll around in her palm, Kikyou had a brilliant smile on her lips as she took a hold of his straining member and squeezed lightly. It nearly made her beloved hanyou keel over with an overload of pleasure and pain at once.

"Inuyasha, release me please?" Kikyou's sweet voice drifted into his ears making them twitch. It was her tone that had him going harder in her hands than he thought possible. Though it still held that sweet tone, it now held the mass of seduction and sexiness which made him want to pound him in the worst way.

"Please." She pumped her hand vigorously up and down along his shaft, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. This felt so different compared to when it was his own hand. The fact that it was not his hand doing the work but that of his miko, it seemed to go to another level of erotic entirely.

Inuyasha couldn't stop himself much more and had to grab a hold of her wicked hand before it was all over before it ever truly begun. "I think that's enough." The hurt in Kikyou's eyes made him realize what it looked like. "You didn't do anything wrong, but unless you want some pleasure, you need to stop doing that."

Sitting up, he lifted the miko to sit in front of him as he rid them of their clothing completely. Laying his haori down on the grass behind her, he pressed her back to the ground as he rouse above her.

The scene before his golden amber eyes had sunk into his mind, leaving him with the feeling that engulfed him to this moment. Sure, he'd thought of Kikyou as beautiful but he never thought he'd have the privilege of being with her like this. His demon nature wanted to claim the woman below him but something in the back of his mind held off. Even though he knew he loved her, something didn't sit right with marking her as his mate. It was obvious with the glow of her eyes that she felt the same way about him as he did her, but even with the motion of passion he couldn't seem to move passed that nagging thought in the back.

He loved her. But he could not have her. She wasn't his to take.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyou's voice wavered, leaving the indication of sadness and hurt. He had hurt her with his hesitation to claim her.

"Kikyou," he breathed softly, licking his lips he fought the urge to surrender to his animal instinct, "if only I could make you mine." With that, he pushed into her entrance as her head threw back with tears glistening into the air. He could at least satisfy her, but he could not make her his. There was something holding him back that refused to let him move on with Kikyou. Something or someone was stopping him from being with this woman below him…and it felt like a knife had been stabbed into his heart and left to bleed him to death.

Thrusting in and out of her wet channel, Kikyou soon came with a scream of pure bliss. But even though she achieved her release, the shackles of the world still held on to her wrists. She knew what he hadn't done. What could have been.

Soon the hanyou released but pulled out and let his seed spill about the Earth.

He loved her. But he couldn't mate her. Suddenly, Inuyasha didn't want to breathe as he held her close, kissing her forehead and rubbing her arms and shoulders. He didn't want to live if he couldn't have the one he loved.

But he would not allow any demons to harm this miko. Even though she was not his, she very well had his heart within her hands. It was hers to cherish or to break.

He would live to protect this woman.

The very next day, she had asked if he would become human and be rid of the jewel that had placed the chains on her to begin with.

Maybe that was what held him back; that he wasn't what he wanted to be in her eyes.

A day after tomorrow would mean a change in his life…

He would become human for her sake and for his life to move forward.

When the sun rose…everything would change forever.


End file.
